Problemas de Dragón
by Raganakin
Summary: Después de que Issei regresara de la muerte debido al veneno de Samael, él ha comenzado a actuar de una forma un poco extraña. Por lo que Rias decidió llamar a Azazel, a su hermano Sirzechs y a Grayfia para intentar buscar una solución.
1. I

Issei estaba parado en medio del patio de su casa. Completamente inmóvil, completamente relajado. Con la vista clavada en el cielo azul.― ¿Pero qué tiene de malo lo que está haciendo?-Preguntó Azazel mientras miraba al castaño unos cuantos metros más atrás. Detrás de él se encontraba Rias, su hermano Sirzerchs acompañado por su esposa, Grayfia. ―Parece que simplemente está tomando el sol.

―Ese es el problema.-Dijo la diablesa pelirroja. ―Ha estado así desde hace dos días. Solamente entra para comer, dormir un poco o ir al baño. Luego regresa aquí.-Explicó. ―Y eso no es todo, también se ha comportado de forma errática y se ha vuelto un poco agresivo.

El actual Lucifer alzó una ceja. ― ¿Agresivo en qué sentido?, ¿te ha lastimado a ti o a las demás chicas?

―No, no de una manera peligrosa, yo… yo no sé cómo explicarlo.-Dijo Rias para luego suspirar. ―Azazel, ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?, así entenderán a lo que me refiero.

El gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos se encogió de hombros y obedeció. ― ¡Oye Ise!-Gritó Azazel, haciendo que el castaño lo mirase. ― ¿No quieres ir a pasear conmigo un rato?, ¡buscaremos chicas sexys~!, ¡Rias te ha dado permiso~!

― ¡Cállate, viejo estúpido!-Respondió el chico, dejando impactados a los tres adultos.

Al caído le dio un tick en la ceja izquierda. ―Lo siento, no he oído bien. ¿Qué cosa me dijiste?

― ¡Dije que te calles, viejo estúpido!

Azazel miró a Rias, completamente indignado. ― ¿Qué mierda?-Dijo él.

La chica tapó su rostro con ambas manos para ocultar su sonrojo debido a la vergüenza. ―Así se ha estado comportando. Nos ignora completamente, ayer me harté de esto y le pedí que volviera a la casa, pero terminó llamándome estúpida.-Dijo ella. ―Ha faltado a la escuela, y cuando Sona vino a preguntar porque, también la insultó.

―Supongo que la heredera Sitri no se lo ha tomado muy bien.-Dijo Sirzechs mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

Rias asintió.―Ella se ofendió mucho.

―Déjame intentar algo.-Dijo el pelirrojo. ― ¡Ise-kun~!, ¡soy yo, tu Onii-san! ¿Por qué actúas tan agresivamente con tus amigos?, eso no está bien…

― ¡Tú también cállate, yo no tengo ningún Onii-san, y menos uno tan ridículo como tú!

Sirzechs quedó tirado en el suelo en posición fetal mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba.― ¡Vaya!, ¿vieron eso?, ¡de un sólo golpe lo mató!-Exclamó un divertido Azazel. ― ¡Directo al corazón!

Rias ignoró a su abatido hermano y miró a la maid. ―Por favor, Grayfia Onee-sama, tú eres mi única esperanza.

―Veré que puedo hacer, no prometo nada.-Dijo la mujer para después tomar aire. ― ¡Issei-sama, tendrá que dejar este mal comportamiento inmediatamente!-Dijo Grayfia con un tono de voz severo, llamando la atención del chico. ― ¡No sólo ha insultado a su ama, sino que también tuvo el atrevimiento de faltarle el respeto a Lucifer-sama, por lo que le daré la oportunidad de arrepentirse y…!

― ¡No sé quién seas y no me interesa!-Interrumpió Issei. ― ¡Pero sé que tu cara da mucho miedo, así que vete!

Grayfia Lucifuge, dama de clase alta, esposa del rey demonio y reconocida como la "Reina más fuerte", terminó quedándose de piedra. La misma aura negra la rodeaba. ― ¡¿También Onee-sama?!-Dijo una incrédula Rias. ― ¡Por favor, resiste Grayfia Onee-sama!, ¡lo que Ise dice no es del todo cierto!-La aura negra deprimente aumentó. ― ¡Geh!

Azazel soltó una fuerte carcajada. ― ¡Este chico es brutal!-Dijo él luego de calmar su risa. ―Esperen aquí, iré a consultar con unos libros para ver qué sucede.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

― ¡Espera!, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-Dijo Rias mientras intentaba, sin éxito, que Grayfia recobrara la compostura. ― ¡Tampoco puedes dejarme sola con estos dos!

―Ellos vivirán~.-Respondió el Ángel Caído mientras continuaba su marcha. ―Y cuando digo libros, me refiero a libros de dragones. Esta conducta agresiva me parece familiar. No me tardo, volveré en unos minutos.

* * *

Azazel leía un grueso libro de color marrón. ―Aquí esta.-Dijo finalmente, haciendo que Rias, Grayfia y Sirzechs se voltearan a verlo. ―Aquí dice que los dragones machos rojos necesitan mucha luz solar para completar el desarrollo de sus cuerpos.-Explicó el caído. ―El cuerpo de Issei fue destruido por el veneno de Samael, pero se le fue creado uno nuevo directamente de la carne y sangre del Gran Rojo. Esa es la razón del porque se queda parado aquí todo el día.

― ¿Pero porque nos insulta?-Dijo el Lucifer, notando como el libro se titulaba "Como entrenar a tu dragón, volumen IV". ―Si así reacciona cuando tratas de hablarle, no quiero imaginar qué pasaría si intentáramos sacarlo de aquí a la fuerza.

―Eso es solo una pequeña conducta rebelde, algo típico en todo dragón recién nacido.-Respondió Azazel para luego mirar a la pelirroja. ―Eso pasa cuando un dragón no es criado correctamente.

―Espera, espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que es mi culpa?-Dijo Rias. ― ¡Pero si hace unos días estaba completamente normal!

―Lo sé. Pero debes recordar que Ise ya no es un humano-demonio. Es un **dragón**-demonio, uno creado por dos dragones legendarios y extremadamente poderosos.-Dijo el gobernador mientras leía un poco más. ―Ah, aquí también dice que; los dragones sólo responden ante lo que ellos califican como su igual. «Cualquier raza, sea dragón o no, inferior será rechazada. Lo mismo pasa si es de niveles superiores, ya que lo calificarían como amenaza.

Rias frunció el ceño en confusión. ― ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Azazel sonrió. ―En resumen, Issei considera que Sirzechs, Grayfia y yo somos una amenaza debido a nuestros niveles de poder. Mientras que él te califica a ti como un ser inferior y no te tiene ni una sola pizca de respeto.-Rias quedó con la boca abierta. ―Jajaja, tu reacción no tiene precio. No te preocupes, se le pasará en unos cuantos días.

― ¿Pero qué hago?, ¡no puedo dejar que Ise continúe comportándose así!-Exclamó la chica. ― Aun hay amenazas graves como la Brigada del Caos, y él todavía debe ir a la escuela.

―Tch, ¿Quién eres, su madre?, escucha niña, ve y ordénale a Ise que vuelva a la casa.-Dijo Azazel. ―Cuando se trata de dragones, debes tener una gran autoridad. Por eso es que los demonios reencarnados con [**Sacred Gear**] de tipo dragón son el 70% que se convierten en renegados si no se controlan.

Rias suspiró y miró a Issei. Sus ojos brillaban de determinación.―Muy bien lo haré.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el chico, ante la mirada divertida del gobernador.

―Entonces, ¿piensa que eso va a funcionar?-Preguntó Grayfia. ―Según recuerdo, Rias Ojou-sama dijo que ya se lo había pedido. Y no funciono cuando yo se lo ordené.

―Lo sé. Simplemente quiero ver como Ise la insulta.-Dijo para después sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña cámara.―Esto hay que guardarlo para lo posteridad.

―Quiero una copia.-Dijo Sirzechs, ganando una mirada inexpresiva de su esposa. ― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Nada. Sólo pensaba en lo increíble que eres.

El pelirrojo mostró una gran sonrisa.―Gracias.

―Shhh. Ya va a comenzar.-Dijo Azazel, encendiendo la cámara. ―«Esto valdrá oro».-Pensó.

* * *

Rias estaba de cuclillas mientras dibujaba círculos en la arena con su dedo índice. El aura negra de depresión la rodeaba por completo mientras Grayfia le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza, en un intento de animarla.

Azazel dio un pequeño aplauso.―Bien, ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?; El rostro Grayfia da mucho miedo, Sirzechs es alguien ridículo, y yo soy un viejo estúpido. ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, según Ise; Rias es tonta, molesta y fea.

―Noo~.-Murmuró la pelirroja, agachando aún más su cabeza. ―Quiero morir…

Sirzechs suspiró. ―Bueno, supongo que nosotros no podemos hacer nada más. Por el momento habrá que dejar que Ise-kun continúe con lo suyo.-Dijo con seriedad. ― ¡Bien, vamos a comer~!

Grayfia lo miró. ―Tu hermana está completamente deprimida y tu cuñado se ha vuelto loco, ¿pero tú tienes tiempo para pensar en comida?-Dijo la maid.

El Lucifer parpadeó. ―No le veo nada de malo, no podemos buscar soluciones con el estómago vacío.-Respondió él.―Grayfia, ¿porque me estas mirando esa forma?-Dijo con desconfianza.

―No es nada. Sólo que de verdad estoy impresionada por lo increíble que eres.

Sirzechs sonrió inocentemente. ―Gracias, me alegra saber eso.

― ¿Y si probamos con las otras chicas?, tal vez a una de ellas no le parezca fea.-Dijo Azazel, Rias se hundió un poco más y él se rió ligeramente.―Fuera de bromas, lo que digo es en serio. Quizás las demás chicas logren que reaccione de manera distinta, hasta podrían hacer que vuelva a la casa.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. ―No perdemos nada con intentarlo, hagámoslo.-Dijo él. En ese momento, Grayfia sintió un escalofrió.

―«Presiento que hoy…tendré que consolar a muchas chicas».-Pensó. Ella volvió a mirar a la hermana de su esposo. ―«A demasiadas chicas…».

* * *

**Fin.**

**Pero continuara, probablemente.**

**Ok, estoy 100% seguro que los personajes están fuera de lugar, ósea, que no tienen sus personalidades originales. Pero me he divertido tanto escribiendo esto, jajaja. El fic no es serio, sino para… entretener, pasar el rato si se podría decir. Si les ha gustado, pues me alegro, ya que es como una especie de "entrenamiento" que estoy haciendo…. Jaja..**

**Originalmente, iba a ser bastante oscuro. No hace gracia que un Issei, que para ese momento en el volumen 11-12 de las novelas ligeras estaba muy OP, se enloquezca y te considere una amenaza y muy posiblemente te ataque con todo su poder por sólo hablarle.**

**Hablando de fic oscuros, tengo ganas de hacer uno de Goblin Slayer. Eso es todo, gracias por leer.**


	2. II

― ¿Podrías ponerlo una vez más?-Pidió amablemente Akeno. ―Ah, y me gustaría una copia.

Azazel asintió. ―Por supuesto. ¿Pero está bien que sigas mirando?, ya lo has hecho cinco veces.-Dijo él. ― ¿No crees que esto le esté afectado a Rias?

Akeno miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, donde Rias estaba sentada en el suelo mientras observaba tranquilamente unas aves que había en un árbol. O lo haría, si ella no tuviera la mirada perdida. ―Nah, estará bien.-Desestimó la chica. ―Vamos, muéstrame el vídeo.

Azazel se encogió de hombros y dio un pequeño "click" a la cámara. La voz de Rias comenzó a escucharse.―[¡Ise, como tu ama, te ordeno que dejes esta tontería y entres a la casa en este instante!]

― [No quiero. ¡Vete, eres muy molesta!].-Se escuchó decir a Issei.

― [Y-Yo soy tu ama y no permitiré que tu…]

― [¿No escuchaste lo que dije?, ¡vete, tonta!]

― [P-P-Pero yo…].-Trató de decir Rias, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por el chico.

― [¡Fea!]

― [¡Waaahh…!].

Entonces Azazel dio otro "click" a la cámara y el vídeo terminó. ―Bien, creo que es suficiente.-Dijo el gobernador. ―Ahora sabes que tienes que hacer y lo que podrías pasar, pero es algo necesario. ¿Crees que lograrás que Ise entre a la casa?

Akeno miró al castaño y suspiró. ―No lo sé, Ise-kun fue capaz de decirle todo eso a Rias…no me hace sentir muy segura de querer hacer esto.

―Te daré la copia del vídeo, gratis.-Ofreció Azazel.

―Hecho.-Dijo Akeno mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de Issei.

Azazel negó con la cabeza y levantó su cámara, listó para comenzar a grabar. ― ¡Grayfia, será mejor que te prepares!, ¡Akeno va con Ise!-Gritó el caído para luego pensar. ―«Si le muestro este vídeo a Baraquiel de Ise tratando mal a su hija, ¿él vendría a matar a Ise?»

Akeno llegó hasta donde estaba el chico. ―Ise-kun, soy yo, Akeno.-Dijo ella, haciendo que él la mirase. ― ¿Por qué no dejamos este aburrido lugar y vamos a la casa?, podemos divertirnos en tu habitación. Fufufu~

―Hentai.-Dijo Issei con calma para luego señalarla acusadoramente con su dedo índice y gritar a todo pulmón.― ¡Akeno-hentai!

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. ― ¿E-Eh?, C-Calma Ise-kun, yo sólo…

― ¡Mujer lujuriosa!, ¡degenerada!

― ¡I-Ise-kun, espera...!

Issei continuó. ― ¡Pervertida del closet!, ¡sádica!, ¡fastidiosa!-Akeno bajó la cabeza ante cada palabra de Issei.― ¡Idiota!, ¡estorbo!, ¡basura!

Los hombros de Akeno comenzaron a temblar. Ella todavía tenía la cabeza baja, con su cabello ocultándole el rostro.―D-Detente Ise-kun, o si no yo no podré aguantar más.-Murmuró ella.

― ¡Puta!

Azazel quedó impactado. ―« ¡Oh vaya, eso fue extremo!».-Pensó él. ―«Creo que lo mejor será que las chicas no se le acerquen. Maldición, siento un poco de pena por ella… un momento».-Azazel parpadeó y enfocó el rosto de la chica. El rostro de Akeno estaba completamente rojo, sus hombros temblaban debido a las intensas respiraciones que tenía.

― ¿Acaso ella…?

Además de una gran sonrisa.―Fufufufu~.

― ¡¿Akeno lo está disfrutando?!-Gritó Azazel, haciendo que Sirzechs lo mirase confundido. Mientras que Grayfia sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz para luego tachar el nombre de Akeno.

―Una menos. Era de esperarse, pero me siento decepcionada.-Murmuró la maid para luego suspirar, derrotada.―Y esto recién comienza.

* * *

Ahora Akeno estaba sentada con la espalda recostada contra un árbol, manteniendo un gran sonrojo en la cara y soltando una que otra risita de vez en cuando. ―Sí, yo no creo que deba mostrarle esto a Baraquiel. Enterarse de que su hija ahora también es masoquista podría devastarlo.-Dijo Azazel.

― ¿Vas a hacerlo de todas formas, verdad?-Dijo Sirzechs.

― ¡Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará!

―Onii-sama.-Dijo una recuperada Rias mientras se acercaba a ellos. ― ¿Y si llaman a Michael-sama?, Ise le tiene mucho respeto. Quizás él pueda hacer algo.

―Oh, diablos no.-Dijo Azazel. ―Michael no es para nada bueno con los insultos. Hace siglos atrás, cuando Dios todavía estaba vivo y yo era mucho más joven, yo le dije una vez "zoquete" y él se encerró en su habitación. –Explicó el gobernador con una sonrisa. ―Gabriel estuvo un día entero para convencerlo de salir. Esa fue la primera vez que estuve a punto de caer, aunque al final terminé haciéndolo por otros motivos.

―Bien, esa información es inesperada, pero linda.-Dijo la pelirroja. ―Supongo que habrá que descartar a Asia, Rossweisse, Irina y a Ravel, ellas son las más… sensibles del grupo. ¿Tal vez Koneko u Xenovia?, ellas son más resistentes a este tipo de cosas, creo.

―Rias, pequeña niña, Ise logró que Grayfia se deprimiera. Por lo que no debe existir ningún ser o deidad capaz de tener alguna inmunidad.

―Esperen, ¿estaban insinuando que Ise-kun respeta más a Michael que a mí? Imposible.-Dijo el Lucifer para luego mirar a su esposa. ―Eso es imposible, ¿verdad, Grayfia?

―Absolutamente.-Respondió la maid. ― ¿Por qué su cuñado iba a respetar más a un Arcángel que a usted?, si sólo es un Siscon que tiene 25 álbumes de fotos repletos de su hermana desde bebe hasta la actualidad, pero sólo 1 foto de su amada esposa e hijo.-Dijo Grayfia con tono de voz neutro.― ¿**Quién otro va a respetarlo**, **sino es Issei-sama**?

―No lo entiendo, ¿estás diciendo que estas molesta conmigo?

―Para nada. Yo todavía sigo preguntándome, ¿Cómo es que pude casarme con éste hombre tan maravilloso?

Sirzechs sonrió, aliviado. ―Ah, por un segundo me asuste. Gracias por pensar en mí de esa forma.

―Para mí es un placer.-Dijo Grayfia para luego mirar a Rias y a Azazel. La pelirroja miraba para otro lado mientras que el Ángel Caído sonreía.―De todas formas, creo que lo mejor sería dejar este problema entre nosotros. No queremos causar más inconvenientes y mucho menos un escándalo entre las facciones.

―Sí, tienes razón.-Dijo Azazel para luego chasquear sus dedos. ― ¿Qué hay de Tannin?, al ser ex-rey dragón, él debería de conocer una solución para esto.

El Lucifer asintió. ―Podría funcionar, iré a hablar con él en persona. No me tardó.

―Yo voy contigo.-Dijo el caído para luego crear un círculo mágico y segundos después, desaparecer junto con el pelirrojo.

―Umm, ¿Grayfia Onee-sama?-Dijo Rias.― ¿Acaso tú…?

―No tienes que preocuparte, yo sigo amando a tu hermano de la misma forma que el día en que lo conocí. Y lo seguiré haciendo.-Respondió Grayfia, sonriendo levemente. ―Yo insulto a Sirzechs sin que él se dé cuenta desde nuestra primera cita, aunque eso es debido a su propia torpeza. Deberías intentarlo, es bastante relajante.

Rias también sonrió y asintió. ―Lo haré.-Y de esa forma, el lazo entre Rias y Grayfia se fortaleció…

* * *

―Brrr~.-Dijo Sirzechs mientras se estremecía ligeramente. ―Qué raro.

― ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Azazel, ellos ya habían avisado que trajeran a Tannin para tener una charla. Por lo que estaban esperando a que el gran dragón viniera, ya que todavía estaba resolviendo un pequeño asunto.

―Nada. Sólo tuve un escalofrió, y la sensación de que se van a burlar de mí.

Una gran sombra cubrió a ambos hombres. ―Tonterías, ¿Quién se atrevería a burlarse de usted en su cara, Lucifer-sama?-Dijo un dragón enorme, era Tannin, quien había aterrizado detrás de ellos.

Azazel sonrió. ―«No tienes idea».-Pensó él. ―Hey, tiempo sin vernos.-Saludó mientras levantaba su mano derecha.

Tannin asintió a modo de saludo.―Azazel.

―Oh, ¿así que no hay "-sama" para mí, eh? Eso es discriminación.

―No es por ofender, pero tu actitud y apariencia no inspiran mucho respeto.

Sirzechs carraspeó. ―Caballeros, creo que nos estamos desviando de nuestra charla.-Dijo él. ―Tannin-san, tengo entendido que usted es un experto en la crianza y desarrollo de los dragones y no creo que haya alguien más capacitado para resolver el pequeño problema que tenemos con Ise-kun.

Tannin gruñó un poco. ―Lamento informarle que no es posible en este caso, Luficer-sama.-Dijo el dragón. ―Lo que le ocurre a Issei es muy común en todo dragón. Sobre todo a los machos rojos que están en la etapa de su juventud, no es nada grave, simplemente deben esperar a que el cuerpo del chico absorba suficiente energía solar para desarrollarse. No tardará más de tres o cuatro días y luego volverá a la normalidad.

El pelirrojo suspiró. ―Bueno, es una lástima. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en venir.

Tannin hizo una reverencia. ―Siempre tendré tiempo para usted.-Azazel apretó los labios y miró fijamente al dragón. ― ¿Qué?-Dijo este al notar la mirada del caído.

―Esta Wikipedia viviente sobre dragones resultó ser una estafa.-Dijo el gobernador mientras sacaba, de quien sabe dónde, el infame libro "Como entrenar a tu dragón, volumen IV". ―Tu título de experto es una falacia, éste libro ya nos dijo lo mismo y **antes **que tú.

― ¿De dónde sacaste el libro?-Preguntó el Lucifer. ―No recuerdo ver que lo tenías cuando vinimos.

Pero fue ignorado. ―Ah, esa monstruosidad escrita llena de mentiras y exageraciones sobre nuestra noble raza.-Dijo Tannin mientras fruncía el ceño. ―Sí, de seguro debe ser de gran ayuda.-Se burló. ― Lo único para lo que sirve ese libro, es para limpiarse el culo.

Azazel abrió la boca debido a la indignación. ― ¿Cómo te atreves a despreciar mi obra maestra? ¡Tiene cuatro hermosos volúmenes y un quinto en camino!

El pelirrojo parpadeó. ― ¿Lo escribiste tú?

Pero nuevamente ignorado. ―Así que fuiste tú. Que tonto de mí, ¿y quién otro iba a ser?-Respondió el dragón―Debería hacerlos cenizas junto contigo.

― ¡Devuélveme todo el respeto que te tenia!-Exigió Azazel mientras repetidamente abría y cerraba su mano izquierda.

―Cuervo insolente, ¡te podría aplastar con la misma facilidad con la que un perro mata a una rata!.

Sirzechs suspiró cansadamente, observando como el Ángel Caído y el ex-rey dragón continuaban discutiendo.―« ¿Me pregunto si en verdad podremos aguantar cuatro o cinco días?...»

* * *

**Fin**.

**Gracias por el apoyo, se los juro, todo el día estuve con una sonrisa en la cara. No sé porque, pero se me ocurrió meter a Tannin en una discusión con Azazel, ¡y vaya como me reí mientras lo hacía! **

**Es todo por ahora, gracias por leer**.


	3. III

Un brillo alertó a Rias y a Grayfia de que Sirzechs y Azazel regresaron. ― ¡Qué bueno que volvieron!, Onii-sama, Aza…-Rias se quedó sin habla al ver que Azazel tenía toda su ropa prácticamente destruida, sólo conservando los restos un poco chamuscados de sus pantalones. También su cuerpo tenía quemaduras y restos de hollín. ―…zel… ¡¿pero qué pasó?!

Sirzechs sonrió.―Nada grave, sólo hubo un pequeño desacuerdo entre Tannin-san y Azazel, pero eso ya fue resuelto.-Explicó el pelirrojo.

―Puto lagarto gigante.-Dijo Azazel, su cabello también estaba parcialmente quemado. ―«Deberé usar magia para tapar las zonas más feas, ¡incluso es posible que no se me vuelva a crecer el cabello!»

― ¿Dónde está Ise-kun?

―Issei-sama ha vuelto a la casa, en estos momentos se encuentra dormido.-Explicó la maid. ―Aunque es mejor si ustedes lo ven con sus propios ojos.

El Ángel caído y el rey demonio se mirar unos segundos. ―Muy bien, vayamos con él. Ya nada puede ser peor.-Dijo Azazel. ―También quiero bañarme.

Después del rápido baño y cambio de ropa del gobernador, los adultos mayores, es decir Sirzechs, Grayfia y Azazel, y las jóvenes diablesas, con Irina acompañándolas, observaban como Issei dormía plácidamente. Con la pequeña diferencia de que el castaño estaba durmiendo de cabeza, con sus pies pegados firmemente al techo.

― ¿Por qué?-Murmuró Azazel. ―Que alguien me diga, ¿Por qué?

― ¿Quién sabe?-Dijo Grayfia. ―Issei-sama permaneció en el mismo lugar unos minutos después de que se fueran ustedes, luego simplemente ingresó a la casa, saltó y quedó pegado al techo. 1 o 2 minutos después, se durmió.

―Pero si tiene puestas las zapatillas.-Señaló el pelirrojo. ― ¿Cómo puede estar pegado al techo?, ¿usó magia, o una especie de pegamento?

―No existe pegamento alguno que pueda soportar el peso de un saludable adolescente de 17 años.-Dijo Azazel.―Ise tampoco usa magia, ¿Qué mierda usó entonces, su saliva?

Grayfia frunció el ceño. ―Entiendo, la situación es confusa y frústrate. Pero por favor, no insulte frente a las jóvenes.

―Lo siento, Grayfia, pero por si no te has enterado, una lagartija súper desarrollada me atacó con un mar de llamas e insultó a mi obra maestra.-Dijo el caído, mostrando su libro, sólo que este era el volumen III y de color azul, ya que el anterior fue quemado sin piedad por Tannin. ―Por lo que estoy un poco irritado y mi lengua está un poco floja.

―Espera un poco, Azazel, déjame decirte una cosa.-Dijo Sirzechs con voz seria, para luego señalar el libro con su dedo índice. ― ¿De dónde lo sacaste?, te cambiaste la ropa aquí y sé que nadie de esta casa lee ese tipo de libros.

Xenovia se acercó hasta Irina, ignorando el pequeño debate que se inició entre los adultos. ― ¿Por qué duerme como una paloma?-Le susurró.

―Las palomas no duermen así.-Respondió la joven Ángel en el mismo tono de susurro. ―Deja de hacer ruido, no hay que despertarlo.

Xenovia insistió. ―Pero la que vimos en el parque dormía exactamente igual. Sólo que esa era negra, y no tenía pelo.

―Eso era un murciélago, no una paloma.-Dijo Irina, frunciendo el ceño. ―Y las palomas no tiene pelo, tienen plumas.

―Ah~.-Dijo Xenovia, luego guardó silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. ― ¿Y qué me dices sobre esas palomas gigantes que hay en los campos?-Irina la miró, completamente confundida. ―Ya sabes, esas que ponen huevos que se pueden comer. Las que duermen en un gallinero.

― ¡Esas son gallinas, Xenovia, gallinas!-Exclamó Irina, levantando ambos brazos debido a la exasperación. ― ¡Tú misma lo acabas de decir, "duermen en un gallinero"!, ¡es evidente que si duermen en un gallinero, es porque son unas gallinas! ¿¡Porque otra razón mística, unas palomas gigantes dormirían en un gallinero!?

Xenovia respondió alegremente.―Porque son palomas.

― ¡Que no son unas jodidas palomas!

― ¡SSHHH!-Exclamaron el resto de los presentes, haciendo que el rostro la Ángel se quedara completamente rojo. Luego de dirigirle una mirada furiosa a su amiga, ella se retiró de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Xenovia se rió ligeramente. ―Sacar de quicio a Irina es lo mejor.-Murmuró, ganándose una mirada inexpresiva de Koneko. ― ¿Qué sucede?

―Nada, sólo que acabo de darme cuenta que eres extremadamente malvada.-Dijo la pequeña Nekomata.

Xenovia inflo el pecho, orgullosa. ―Soy una demonio reencarnada, así que muchas gracias por el cumplido.

Koneno asintió. ―De nada.-Dijo ella, haciendo una nota mental de que, a partir de ahora, debería tener mucho cuidado con Xenovia.―«Palomas gigantes, pfff».-Pensó, esbozando una muy pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

―Ha dormido por una hora entera.-Murmuró Rias, viendo como Ise continuaba de cabeza. ― ¿No se enfermará o algo así?

―Si quieres, puedo ir a despertarlo.-Dijo Xenovia. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el castaño.―Es decir, yo también estoy un poco preocupada. ¿Qué pasa si toda la sangre se le va al cerebro y explota como una sandía?

―Por favor, no digas eso, Xenovia-san.-Pidió Asia, ella estaba un poco pálida al imaginarse esa situación. A pesar de tener una [**Sacred Gear**] curativa, ella nunca fue alguien muy tolerable a la sangre y heridas.

― ¡Es que es verdad!-Dijo la chica de cabellos azules. ―Y luego limpiar todo el desastre será muy complicado, la sangre no se quita fácilmente. Ni hablar de los trozos de sesos que quedarían regados por todos lados, son como una especie de licuado, y el olor…

― ¡Bluegghh!-Exclamó Asia mientras vomitaba sobre una pequeña mesa. Haciendo que todos los que estaban sentados cerca de ella se sobresaltaran.

― ¡Mierda, lo siento mucho, Asia!-Gritó Xenovia. ― ¡Yo…yo no pensé que tú ibas a vomitar!

― ¡Geh, que asco!-Gritó Issei mientras abría los ojos. Debido a su nuevo cuerpo, sus sentidos estaban mucho más agudizados que cualquier otro, por lo que su nariz era muy sensible. Él vio el vomito.― ¡Realmente asqueroso, eres una cerda!

―L-Lo siento, Ise-san.-Dijo Asia. ―No era mi intención…

― ¡No hables, que desde aquí puedo sentir como te apesta la boca a caca!

Y así, enfrente de todos los presentes en aquella sala, la rubia quedó impactada. ― ¡N-No puede ser!-Gritó una desesperada Xenovia. ― ¡Asia se convirtió en una estatua de sal!-Dijo al ver que el cuerpo de la chica en cuestión quedó completamente blanco.

Grayfia sacó su libreta y lápiz. ―Honestamente, estoy sorprendida.-Dijo mientras tachaba el nombre de Asia.―Pensaba que ella aguantaría hasta el final, de hecho, creí que ella era la que tenía más oportunidades de ganar.

Sirczechs miró a su esposa. ― ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a ver esto como una competencia?

―Desde que comenzamos a ser vistos por 10 Followers.

El Lucifer frunció el ceño en confusión. ― ¿Followers?, ¿Quiénes son los Followers?

―No es nada de qué preocuparse.

Sirzechs asintió, no muy convencido.―«A qué se refiere con Followers?, ¿Quién nos observa?».-Él miró para todos lados, sintiéndose un poco paranoico. También notando como nadie parecía sorprendido. ―« ¿Por qué soy el único que le presta atención a esto?»

Azazel se puso de pie, con su libro en la mano, y ante la curiosa mirada de todos, arrojó el libro directamente sobre Issei. ― ¡Ack!-Exclamó él al ser golpeado justo en medio de la cara, derribándolo del techo.

―Oh, mi culpa, olvidé que tengo buena puntería.-Dijo el caído mientras se rascaba la nuca. ―Lo siento.

― ¡Que irresponsable, pudo lastimarlo de forma grave!-Gritó Rossweisse mientras se ponía de pie e iba hasta el chico para levantarlo.

―Por favor, es Ise de quien hablamos.-Desestimó Azazel.―Eso no le hizo nada.

Ella lo sujetó del brazo derecho mientras lo levantaba.― ¡Por Dios, usted…!

― ¡GAAH!-Exclamaron todos los demonios presentes, incluida la misma Rossweisse, mientras se agarraban de la cabeza con ambas manos. Sirzechs no parecía afectado, mientras que Grayfia sólo tuvo una muy pequeña migraña, e Irina al ser un Ángel no le pasó nada. En cambio, Issei, quien estaba siendo levantado en ese momento, estrelló su cara contra el piso al caer.

―Jajaja, olvidaron que no deben nombrar a mi padre.-Dijo un divertido Azazel. ―Obviamente, me refiero a **AL TODO PODEROSO SEÑOR, DIOS**~.

― ¡AWWW!-Volvieron a exclamar los jóvenes demonios.

El caído volvió a reír.―Azazel.-Advirtió el pelirrojo. ―Ya es suficiente, vas a lastimarlos.

―Meh, que aburridos… por _dios_.-Nuevamente una exclamación de dolor se escuchó. ―Jajaja, bien, pararé.

Issei se puso de pie, tenía un gran chichón en la frente. ― ¡Tú, torpe, tonta!-Gritó mientras señalaba a la Valkiria.

― ¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudar!-Respondió Rossweisse, nerviosa, pues sabia lo se vendría a continuación. ―« ¡Yo… podré resistirlo!»

― ¡Pues qué maravilla de ayuda me has dado, por poco y me matas!, ¡Por eso ningún hombre te quiere, virgen!

― ¡«UHH~!»-Pensaron todos los demás al unísono. ―«Impacto directo, victoria de Ise/Ise-kun/Issei-sama por nocaut técnico».

― Perdón por ser una mujer con el mismo número de su edad equivalente a todos los años que no ha estado con un hombre-Murmuró la chica mientras iba a un rincón y se sentaba allí en cuclillas mirando hacia la pared. La típica aura negra comenzó a rodearla.―Por favor, no se preocupen, sé que Ise-kun no es así. Pero aun así, que él me llame virgen, es el colmo.

Grayfia sacó su libreta. ―Bien, dos menos.-Dijo ella, tachando el nombre de la Valkiria. Luego miró a las chicas restantes. ―« ¿Quién será la próxima?»

* * *

**Fin.**

**Esto es sacrificio, yo amo a Rossweisse y Asia es muy adorable, pero alguien tenía que caer. No sé ustedes, pero las partes de las palomas y las gallinas, y donde comienzan a nombrar a Dios, fueron mis partes favoritas.**

**Las chicas derrotadas hasta ahora:**

**Grayfia. Rias. Sona. (No se ha visto, todavía) Akeno. (Esta sólo cuenta porque no pudo convencerlo, ya que ella disfrutó los insultos) Asia. Rossweisse.**

**Quedan; Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka y Ravel. ¿Me estoy olvidando de alguien? Porque no recuerdo, el harem de Issei es muy grande. Eso es todo por ahora, muchas por su apoyo y por leer.**


	4. IV

―Y volvimos al inicio.-Dijo Azazel, junto con Sirzechs, Grayfia y las demás diablesas y la Ángel. Con la excepción de Asia y Rossweisse, quienes todavía seguían en recuperación. Todos estaban mirando a Issei, quien seguía parado en el patio de su casa. ―Alguien me explica, ¿Cómo es que un grupo de 7 personas no puede evitar que un lunático, con complejo de lagartija, se quede tomando sol?

Irina miró a todos los presentes y los contó con sus dedos. ―Somos 8, no me incluiste a mí.

Pero ella fue ignorada.―Tampoco no es que no hayamos hecho nada.-Dijo Sirzechs. ―Al contrario, intentamos múltiples cosas, pero nada ha funcionado.

―Eso es otra cosa que me molesta. Nos estamos quedando sin ideas.-Dijo Azazel. ― ¿Tampoco han notado que el sol no ha bajado prácticamente nada desde que llegamos? Es una locura, ¿Cuántas horas de luz tiene la Tierra, 50? No podemos estar todo el día vigilando a ese chico.

―Bueno, no podemos usar la fuerza para evitarlo. No sabemos cómo reaccionaría.-Dijo el Lucifer. ―Pero hay algo que todavía me inquieta, Azazel, ¿Dónde está tu libro?

―Oh, ¿te refieres a este?-Dijo el caído, sacando el libro de color azul. ― ¿Por qué, necesitas buscar algo?

―No, no es eso. Ahora dime, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-Preguntó Sirzechs, totalmente serio. ―Estuvimos todo el tiempo juntos, tú le arrojaste el libro a Ise-kun y no he visto que lo recogieras. Tampoco has usado magia, ¿así que como es posible que lo tengas en estos momentos?

―Eso… eso es una buena pregunta.-Murmuró Azazel, viendo fijamente a su libro. ― ¿Cómo lo hago?

― ¿Y no te has dado cuenta, de que cada vez que yo menciono algo acerca de eso, alguien más inicia una conversación y nos olvidamos completamente del libro y de cómo apareció en tu mano?

Koneko se acercó a Rias. ―Buchou. Me gustaría intentarlo, convencer a Ise-senpai de volver a la casa, quiero decir.

―No lo sé, lo último que quiero es que te termine lastimando.-Dijo la pelirroja. ―Ya viste lo que le dijo a Asia y a Rossweisse. Podría ser duro para ti.

―No se preocupe, estoy segura de que podré soportarlo.

Rias suspiró mientras miraba a los dos adultos en busca de ayuda. ―Onii-sama, Azazel, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Sirzechs se acarició la barbilla. ―No tenemos muchas opciones. Personalmente pienso que debemos dejar a Ise-kun haga lo que quiera, pero si ustedes están dispuestas… ¿no estábamos hablando de otra cosa?-Le preguntó a Azazel.

― ¿Lo hacíamos?, no lo creo-Dijo el gobernador.

―Está bien, supongo. Como decía, si ustedes están dispuestas a intentarlo, no veo porque oponerme.

Koneko asintió. ―Quiero ayudar a Ise-senpai, no me gusta verlo actuar de ese modo. Él es amable, un pervertido sin remedio, pero amable.

―No te molestes, estas chicas están locas por Ise. Déjalo que lo intente, de todas formas sólo tendrá daño emocional.-Dijo el Ángel caído. ― ¿Y porque siempre me nombran a lo último?, ¿Qué, tienen algo en contra mía?

― ¿Estas segura de hacerlo?-Dijo Rias, la pequeña Nekomata asintió. ―Muy bien, buena suerte…y Koneko, trata de no enojarte, por favor.

―No lo haré, no me enojaré con senpai.-Aseguró Koneko.

Todos veían como ella marchaba hacia Issei. ― ¿Quién quiere apostar?, porque yo digo que no aguanta 5 minutos contra él.-Dijo Azazel.

* * *

Koneko se detuvo a unos pasos de Issei, quedando frente a frente. ―Ise-senpai…

― ¡Un ladrillo!-Exclamó el chico.

―« ¡Ya empezamos mal!».-Pensaron todos los demás. ―« ¡Resiste, Koneko-chan, puedes hacerlo!»

La chica respiró profundamente. ―Debes detener esto. Tú no eres así, tampoco vas a lograr alejarme con esos insultos patéticos.

―Yo tengo más tetas que tu.-Replicó Issei. ―Yunque de Mithril, ¿acaso te pasó una aplanadora por encima?

―Y-Yo dije que no me iba a enojar.-Murmuró Koneko, ella tenía una vena marcada en la frente. ― ¡Ise-senpai, deja de compórtate así!, ¡pareces un niño!

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer sino quiero, eh?-Issei la señalo con el dedo índice mientras la miraba de arriba-abajo.―Jodido hisopo gigante.

Koneko no dijo nada más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, directo hacia los árboles que había en el patio. E Issei volvió a mirar al cielo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Un minuto después, Koneko llegó hasta uno de los árboles, levantó su mano derecha y lanzó un poderoso puñetazo que hizo volar al pobre árbol.

Dejando un gran agujero en el suelo de donde las raíces fueron desprendidas por la violencia del golpe. ―Perdón por no tener tetas de vaca.-Murmuró Koneko, sentándose en el suelo y comenzando a hacer unos círculos en la arena.―Estúpido senpai.

* * *

―Bien, la pequeña ladrillo ha fallado.-Dijo Azazel, mirando de reojo como Grayfia anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta. ―Y ustedes no me han escuchado decir eso. ¿Alguna otra voluntaria?

―Yo lo haré.-Dijo Xenovia mientras aparecía con un tazón de comida en la mano. ―Le he preparado un almuerzo a Ise, así lo convenceré de volver a la casa.

Azazel chasqueó los dedos. ― ¡Claro, esa es una buena idea!-Exclamó él. ― ¿Vieron?, esta chica tiene cerebro. Según este libro.-Dijo mientras sacaba a "Como entrenar a tu dragón, Volumen III" para luego buscar una página en específico. ―Aquí. "Los dragones machos rojos que se están desarrollado, también necesitan una gran fuente de alimentos. «Ya que el alimento de sobra que ingieren, pasa a formar parte de sus reservas mágicas". Atraerlo con comida, eso era obvio, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió.

― ¿Y porque, en nombre de todo lo bueno y puro, porque no lo leíste antes si siempre llevas cargando ese estúpido libro?-Dijo una muy molesta Rias.

―Pfff, un demonio hablando de bondad y pureza, pffft.-Se burló el caído. ― ¡El mundo se está yendo al carajo!

―Escucha, Azazel.-Intervino Sirzechs, acercándose a ambos. ― ¿De dónde sacaste el libro?, hace unos momentos no lo tenías.-Detrás suyo, Grayfia suspiró de exasperación. ― ¿Qué sucede, hice algo malo?-Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

―No, no has hecho nada malo. ¡Sólo es que te la pasas preguntando por ese puto libro, que persistente eres!-Estalló la maid, sorprendiendo a las jóvenes y al gobernador. ― ¡Y dale con el libro esto y dale con el libro aquello!, ¿vas a morir si no hablas del libro, el mundo se va acabar si no sabes nada sobre el libro?

―Y-Yo no sé qué decir, Grayfia.-Dijo Sirzechs. ―Lo lamento si te he molestado.

― ¡Entonces deja de joder con el libro!

Irina se acercó hasta su amiga mientras se desataba la discusión entre los adultos. ―Entonces, que le cocinaste a Ise-kun, Xeno…-Irina vio dentro del tazón de comida. Era algo con un caldo espeso de color marrón y partes de color rojo, había unas cuantas papa todavía crudas flotando en el caldo.―via… ¿¡que es esto?!

― ¿Pues qué más va ser?, es obvio que es Curry.-Dijo una orgullosa Xenovia. ― ¿Increíble, no? Con esto, Ise irá corriendo a la casa para comerlo.

― ¡Pues claro que saldrá a correr si ve esta… esta cosa!-Exclamó la Ángel, su rostro estaba medio pálido. ― ¿¡Por qué tiene esos huesos flotando ahí?! ¡Y…Y no sé qué sea esa otra cosa que está en el medio!

―No son huesos. Son patas de pollo, pensé que le daría un mejor sabor. Y eso del medio es la cuchara, ¿o piensas que va a comer con la mano?

― ¿¡Pero qué le está ocurriendo a esos huesos, se están como… deshaciendo?!-Exclamó Irina estando aún más pálida. ― ¿¡Que pasa con ese caldo, que pasa con esa cuchara?!, ¡se ha deformado en una… en una masa!

Xenovia frunció el ceño. ― ¡Tú sólo estas celosa de que Ise comerá mi Curry!

― ¡Pero es que si le das eso a Ise-kun, él también se va a deshacer!

Y así comenzó otra discusión. Permitiendo que Issei pudiera tomar el sol tranquilamente sin más interrupciones.

* * *

**Fin**.

**Rayos, se nos enojó Grayfia. Las risas que suelto escribiendo esto, no tienen precio. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y gracias por leer!**


	5. V

Issei estaba acostado boca abajo sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, completamente deprimido. ¿La razón...?― ¿Cómo es posible que este lloviendo tan fuerte?-Dijo Azazel, con la frente y ambas manos pegadas a una ventana. ―Si hace 5 minutos el cielo estaba despejado. ¿Vieron esas nubes negras? ¡Parece un huracán!

―Azazel.-Dijo Rias mientras estaba de cuclillas y acariciaba la cabeza de Issei. ― ¿No crees que hay algo más importante de que preocuparnos?

―No, no lo creo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser más preocupante que un cambio climático repentino e inexplicable?

Sirzechs chasqueó sus dedos.―Conseguir velas por si corta la luz.

― ¡No, eso no!-Dijo la pelirroja. ―Tenemos un generador de energía por si eso ocurre. Onii-sama, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que pasa aquí?-Dijo ella, señalando a Issei.

―Cierto, tienes razón.-Dijo el Lucifer, para luego inspeccionar el resto de la sala. ―Con Ise-kun ocupando tanto espacio, no habrá muchos lugares donde poder sentarnos.

―No. Tampoco es eso, Onii-sama. Está lloviendo, ¿Qué problema podría traer la lluvia además de un apagón?

Sirzechs miró hacia arriba.―Entonces hay goteras en el techo.-Él asintió. ―Habrá que ocuparnos de eso antes de que el agua comience a filtrarse.

Rias lo miró inexpresivamente.―«Me pregunto, ¿cómo es que Grayfia Onee-sama puede soportar esto todos los días?»

―Rias... ¿Porque me estás viendo de esa manera?

―No es nada. Sólo pensaba en lo muy inteligente que eres, Onii-sama.

El Lucifer sonrió. ―Aww~, muchas gracias, Rias.

Mientras transcurría esa conversación, Azazel se alejó de la ventana y fue hasta la cocina con la intención de comer algo. Entonces, cuando volvía de ahí con una manzana en la mano, notó que en medio de la mesa había un gran agujero. Al acercar su cabeza, vio que en el suelo debajo de la mesa también había otro agujero del mismo tamaño.― ¿Pero qué diantres es esto?

―Yo no haría eso si fuera usted.-Advirtió Irina, deteniendo a Azazel, quien había estirado su otra mano para tocar el agujero del suelo.―Todavía hay rastros, podría quemarle la mano.-Ella levantó su mano izquierda, la cual estaba completamente vendada. ―Me ha pasado. Y ni la [**Sacred Gear**] de Asia-chan puede curar las heridas.

Azazel alzó una ceja y retiró su mano. ― ¿Qué es?, ¿una especie de un ácido súper potente?

―Algo peor. Es la comida de Xenovia.

―Y-Ya veo…

* * *

―Así que ahora le toca a Ise-kun estar deprimido, huh.-Murmuró Akeno mientras miraba al castaño.

― ¿Esta…mal que me alegre un poquito por esto?-Dijo Rias. Todos se voltearon para verla, haciendo sonrojar a la chica. ―B-Bueno, ya saben. Él nos ha insultado y…y… ahh, olvídenlo.-Ella se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. ―Soy una novia terrible.

―Si.-Dijo Azazel. ―Definitivamente lo eres.

―Estoy decepcionada.-Dijo Grayfia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―La peor novia que he visto en mi vida.-Dijo Akeno, logrando que la chica sea rodeada por la infame aura negra.

Sirzechs se unió a la conversación.―Bueno, bueno, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema…

―« ¡Onii-sama!».-Pensó la pelirroja, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su hermano mayor con sus ojos brillando de esperanza. ―«Sabia que no debí haberme burlado de ti, tú…»

―No creo que debamos enfocarnos en Rias y en su pésimo papel como novia.-Continuó Sirzechs, haciendo un gesto de cortar con su mano. ―Ahora debemos tratar de animar a Ise-kun.

Rias volvió a agachar la cabeza.―«Noo~, ibas tan bien.»

―Yo digo que hagamos nuestro propio sol.-Propuso Azazel con una sonrisa, luego hizo un extraño gesto circular con su dedo índice. ―De esa forma, Ise se animará y tendrá un buen motivo para permanecer en la casa.

―Dos puntos, señor inventor.-Dijo la maid mientras levantaba dos de sus dedos. ― ¿Cómo demonios planeas hacerlo?, y en el extremadamente poco probable caso de que lo hagas, ¿Cómo es que vas a meter a un sol dentro de esta casa? ¿Acaso se te zafó un tornillo?-La sala quedó en completo silencio.―Lo imaginaba. Ahora si me disculpan, voy al baño un momento.

Todos vieron a Grayfia marcharse.― ¿Es idea mía, o ella se ha vuelto más agresiva?-Susurró el Ángel caído.

―Me temo que ha sido culpa mía.-Dijo el pelirrojo, usando el mismo tono de susurro. ―Parece que la he hecho enojar, no hay de qué preocuparse, esto ya ha pasado antes. Se le debe pasar en unos cuantos meses.

―« ¿Qué le haces para mantenerla enojada por meses?».-Pensaron los demás.

Rias también susurró.― ¿Y porque pelearon, Onii-sama?, no recuerdo que hayas hecho nada fuera de lo normal para molestarla.

―Fue…por Azazel, más bien, fue por su libro.

― ¿Te refieres a este?-Dijo el caído, sacando a su obra maestra. ― ¿Por qué la molestaría el libro?

Sirzechs entrecerró sus ojos.―Eso por eso, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?, si hace un segundo tu no…

― ¿¡Que están cuchicheando!?-Se escuchó gritar a Grayfia desde el baño, sobresaltando a todos. ― ¡Espero que otra vez no sea sobre ese maldito libro!

― ¡No~!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

Sirzechs regresó su mirada hacia Azazel. ―«Extraño, juraría que él sostenía algo. Supongo que me lo he imaginado»

* * *

**Fin.**

**Bueno, llevo rato sin subir porque sinceramente, me he quedado sin ideas… creo que aquí se nota la falta de ellas. Es que era obvio, originalmente esto iba a durar uno o dos capítulos, personalmente creo que lo he alargado demasiado.**

**Este capítulo se me ocurrió hace una semana y me pareció gracioso, pero después de días y días sin ocurrirme nada más, decidí publicarlo para que el fic no quedara completamente abandonado. Descuiden, que si se me ocurren otras ideas divertidas para este fic, publicaré un nuevo capítulo, pero seguramente van a tardar.**

**Quizás deba leer un buen manga para darme inspiración, si conocen alguno, agradecería su recomendación.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído, que es lo importante. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. VI

Issei se había recuperado de su depresión, a pesar de que continuaba la lluvia, gracias a la idea original de Azazel; crear su propio sol. Haciendo una rápida llamada a Grigori, usando magia y la participación decisiva de Braquiel, lograron recrear un sol miniatura en las salas de entrenamiento de la casa.

Azazel estaba de brazos cruzados, sonriendo con orgullo ante su nueva creación. ― ¿Hermoso, no lo creen?-Les dijo a los demás.―Mide dos metros de alto y tres de ancho.

Baraquiel también observaba el mini-sol, apenas escuchando el discurso de su amigo. ―«Yo, el llamado "Maestro del trueno"…».-Pensó. ―«Fui vilmente utilizado».

―Aunque es estable, no es tal caliente como el mismo sol, y se agota rápidamente.-Continuó Azazel, ajeno al dolor de Baraquiel.―Aproximadamente cada media hora se queda sin energías, así que Baraquiel se encargará de recargarlo.-Una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por el ojo izquierdo de Baraquiel. Azazel lo miró y le mostró una gran sonrisa. ―A partir de ahora, tu apodo será "Pikachu"

Baraquiel rompió en llanto mientras caía de rodillas, siendo rápidamente consolado por Akeno.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Venelana observaba como Issei seguía parado bajo el improvisado sol. ―Bueno, debo decir que esto es… inesperado.-Dijo ella para luego mirar a su hija. ―Cuando me lo dijiste, creí que se trataba de una broma. ¿Pero porque me llamaste a mí?

Rias asintió.― Ise te respeta mucho y también te tiene miedo. Onii-sama y yo pensamos que tal vez tú podrías hacerlo reaccionar y que regrese a la normalidad.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que durante todo este tiempo, no has logrado que él te obedezca?

―B-Bueno, es mucho más difícil de lo que parece.

Venelana cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano y evitó mirar a su hija.―…Heh~.

La pelirroja abrió grande su boca debido a la indignación al mismo tiempo que señalaba de forma acusadora a su madre.― ¡O-Okā-sama!, ¿¡Que pasa con esa expresión?!

Grayfia se aproximó hasta ellas dos. ―Venelana-sama, con el debido respeto, no creo que deba burlarse de Rias Ojou-sama.-Dijo la maid.―Hemos pasado por mucho y es muy difícil para ella ser insultada por su pareja como para que usted también se burle.

―« ¡Grayfia Onee-sama!»-Pensó una agradecida Rias, mirando con total admiración a la maid.

―Oh, disculpa Grayfia.-Dijo Venelana mientras bajaba su mano. ―Es sólo que me divierte un poco. Pero dime, ¿tú has hablado con Issei-kun, no es así?

Grayfia la miró unos segundos antes de responder con cautela.―Eso es correcto.

Los ojos de Venelana estaban fijamente clavados en los de la maid.―Y sin embargo, tampoco te ha obedecido, ¿me equivoco?

En ese momento, Grayfia sintió peligro.―N-No, eso también es correcto.

―…Heh∽.

― ¡Okā-sama!, ¡lo estás haciendo de nuevo!-Gritó Rias. ― ¿¡Y porque te cubres la boca, si igualmente se te ve la sonrisa?!, ¡eso es muy molesto!

Desde la distancia, Sirzechs y Azazel observaban todo con la mirada ensombrecida. ―Así que… esa es la razón de porque no querías llamarla.-Dijo el caído.

Sirzechs asintió. ―Así es, mi madre es muy seria y calmada, nunca la he visto perder la compostura. Sin embargo, cuando ve que tiene oportunidades de burlarse de alguien, ella sin dudarlo lo hará.-Él suspiró. ―Especialmente si se trata de Rias.

De regreso con las damas, Grayfia carraspeó. ―Pues yo no he visto que usted haya hecho algo productivo desde su llegada.-Señaló la esposa de Sirzechs. ―Aunque supongo que no sería de mucha ayuda, así que no se moleste.

― ¿Qué?, ¿estás retándome?-Preguntó Venelana, alzando una de sus cejas.

―En lo absoluto.-Grayfia miró hacia otro lado. ―Después de todo, si yo no pude hace entrar en razón a Issei-sama, ¿Qué posibilidades tendría usted?

―Fufu~, mírenla, piensa que puede ganarme.-Se burló la madre de Rias, encogiéndose de hombros. ―No he criado a una hija consentida, a un esposo torpe e hijo bobalicón por nada, tengo mucha experiencia en estos casos.

―« ¿Consentida?»-Pensó Rias, alzando una ceja.

― ¿Bobalicón?-Dijo el rey demonio, apareciendo en el lugar mientras imitaba el gesto de su hermana. ― ¿Y le has dicho torpe a Otō-sama?

Venelana miró con aburrimiento a su hijo mayor. ―Sirzechs, creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente para saber que los Gremory tienen un pequeño defecto, casi imperceptible para los ajenos al clan.-Ella levantó su dedo índice. ―Son idiotas.

― ¿Qué? , ¿Pero qué estás…?-Balbuceó el pelirrojo para luego suspirar. ―Me temo que no entiendo Okā-sama, por favor, explícate.

―Veras, entre los 72 clanes demoníacos, los Gremory son conocido especialmente por ser "cariñosos con sus sirvientes".-Dijo Venelana.―Pero esto también tiene un defecto; los vuelve idiotas.-Ella vio la expresión preocupada de su hija. ―Oh, nada de qué alarmarse Rias. Esto sólo afecta a los varones, por lo que debes estar tranquila, eres más inteligente que tu hermano y tu padre…. Y muy posiblemente tu sobrino.

― ¿Disculpe?-Dijo Grayfia. ― ¿Qué ha dicho?

Aunque fue ignorada.―Pero… pero tú siempre decías que yo era más listo que los demás niños de la escuela.-Dijo un impactado Sirzechs. ― ¿Eso era mentira?

―Para nada.-Aseguró Venelana. ―Hasta ahora, no he escuchado sobre otro niño de 13 años que diga qué; 16 x 55 es igual a 28.

―Ahh, me alegro oír eso.

Venelana miro a Grayfia y se cubrió la sonrisa con su el dorso de su mano derecha.―…Heh~.

― ¡Deja de hacer eso, Okā-sama!-Gritó Rias.

* * *

―Bien, dejando de lado esa disfuncional familia…-Dijo Azazel para luego mirar a su amigo, Baraquiel. Quien esos momentos se encontraba recargando el sol con su infame rayo. ―Él sí que se ha tomado en serio su trabajo como Pikachu. Akeno, lo has motivado muy bien.

―Gracias.-Dijo la Reina de Rias. ―Pero Azazel, ¿no deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad de que Ise-kun se encuentra en la casa, y tratar de convencerlo para que se quede?

―Honestamente, me rendí con él cuando lo vi colgado del techo, pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Entonces Xenovia apareció. ―Hm, creo que no queda más remedio que aceptar tocarle el ano.-Akeno y Azazel la miraron. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿A qué te refieres con… tocar el ano de Ise-kun?-Dijo Akeno.

―Es simple, las personas tienden a reaccionar de diferentes formas ante ciertos estímulos. Así que tocando una zona sensible, pienso que Ise volverá a la normalidad.

― ¿Por qué tú…? ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo.-Dijo Azazel para luego retroceder un paso. ―Ya he hecho mi parte en esto.-Xenovia asintió y, ante la todavía confundida mirada de Akeno, ella fue hasta Issei.

Xenovia se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible hasta el castaño y se acuclillo detrás de él. Entonces, muy lentamente estiró su dedo índice derecho hacia el trasero del chico, más precisamente al medio… y lo hundió con algo de fuerza. ― ¡Hiic!-Provocando que Issei se sobresaltara.

**PRRRRTTTOOT**

Y expulsara un tremendo gas en el rostro de la chica, a tal punto que sacudió un poco el mechón verde de su cabello. Xenovia quedó inmóvil unos segundos y luego se derrumbó de espaldas. ―Oh, es como cuando le tiras veneno a una cucaracha.-Murmuró Azazel. ―Quedó tiesa. Mira, hasta mueve un poco las patas.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, Issei dejó el mini-sol y comenzó a correr en dirección a las escaleras con la intención de ir a la planta superior.―Ah, supongo que ella tenía razón.-Dijo Akeno. ―Provocó la reacción, pero no la esperada.

Azazel asintió. ―Ella le hizo tener ganas de cagar.

* * *

**Justo cuando pensaba, "ah, otra semana más sin publicar", se me vino a la mente como un rayo. Al principio pensaba hacer que Venelana sea la protagonista, pero después de hacer este capítulo unas 3 veces, las escenas me parecieron muy forzadas. **

**Después se les sumó Baraquiel, una que otra referencia y puff, ahí tenemos al capítulo. ****Eso sería todo, gracias por el apoyo, espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído, que es lo importante.**


End file.
